nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Warm Up
'''Warm Up '''is a hype song by NF for his Therapy Session Tour. The track delivers bone chilling bars with an aggressive beat in the background to fill the atmosphere. Audio Lyrics Yeah Something for the fans Yo I'm the type to rent a hotel room just to feel at home I'm the type to rent a hotel room just to be alone I got an issue with people pretending they like what they don't Please don't bring up my issues unless you gon' deal with your own Please don't try to pretend like you keep it real, though Yeah it's funny that you got a lotta money But that money doesn't buy you skills, though I don't care if I am on the billboards On a killing spree, I'm about to kill more Got a chain on you paid a mill' for I mean what you people even live for? I write raps, you steal yours, oh Lord (haha) We just getting warmed up Yeah, I said I was coming, I warned you So close to the fans, I feel like they ride on my tour bus You wanna know what I do in my downtime? Then come to my fortress I apologize for all the corpses It's a mess right now but I haven't had time to put the rappers in the coffins We ain't talked in like six years, why you writing me now? I just turned 100k down just to keep the brand looking right, now (that's real) I ain't bragging about the money, I'm just saying I ain't controlled by the bank account Or the bank amounts I'm a businessman but don't touch my money, I don't play around Lights out when the mics out About to hit the West Coast, hype crowd I just put a record out What you think I'm gonna pipe down? Nah, I've been looking for a beat, look what I found, woo I mean everything that's coming out of my mouth Tried to tell me, yeah, I ain't had the right sound Oh, yeah, well Tell me what you think now Two records in the bag, I ain't done, though What's coming next year? Let me hear the drum roll Don't flow, anybody wanna be the one to make an issue out of nothing? I'mma hit you with my iPhone I know I'm a little out of hand now I ain't looking for a handout You didn't like what I was doing last year Which is funny 'cause you lookin' like a fan now Are you a fan now? I kinda miss being broke now let me go back to my old days When I used to walk into high school And hand out my CD in hallways I told all my teachers that I'd be a rapper They smiled and looked at me, "okay" That's a pretty nice dream, but you better get a real job" "Mmm, no way" Yeah I live what you dreamin' I could do this while I'm sleepin' I ain't the type that will bring up your name for nothing But please, don't give me a reason I'm on the edge now, I ain't playin' with you Never really been a fan of takin' pictures I'm just being honest, yeah, I'll take it with you Shows sellin' out, better get your tickets, oh Lord! I got a love for the fans I can't express what it feels like Sometimes I wonder if it's even real life Sometimes I look at the past and think about how I got here in the first place You know the glove is my birthplace I don't wanna be rude but I could get you on my worst days Say nothing for me, do it all the time Yeah they barely workin' while I'm workin' overtime Last year they like, "who am I?" Now this year they like, "you the guy" Here's a little something for your car rides If they said I fell off, They all lied Yeah, you know the logo, better recognize Yeah it's Real Music 'till the day we die, yeah!